Booth and Brennan struggling with the past
by Anna1988
Summary: Brennan and Booth are having a relationship and Brennan s past always comes back but Booth does all he can to prove to her that the world they live in is different
1. Loving

November 2005

WashingtonD.C.

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan are working on a case. They have been working together for about a year and she had trouble trusting him at first. But now she trusts him completely. She had told him things about her childhood and how she had grown up in foster care after her parents had dissapeared and how her brother had dissapeared too. There relationship is growing and they are very good friends and confidents by now. But their relationship did not go past that.

Right now they are on their way back to the Jeffersonian from a scene and Booth notices that Brennan is a little distant. "Bones are you alright?" "Yeah." "Bones I know this case must get to you a little because it is similar to your case. Parents left the kids alone. Just like your parents left." "Just thinking about the case. It is somehow similar to mine. I just wonder why parents would do that." "To protect their children Bones." When they arrive at the Jeffersonian they start working again. Booth can not stop worrying about Bones and that the case might get to her.

In the evening after work Booth gets a call at his appartment. "Booth!" "Booth it is me Brennan." "Are you alright?" "I received a very strange letter and phone call today." "I will be there in 20." Booth arrives at Brennan´s appartment 20 minutes later. He finds a little distraught Brennan who shows him the letter and gives he listens to the tape of her answering maschine. "We will get that to the lab. Do you know who might want to hunt you?" "No. I have no idea." "Brennan I know that you want to have everything under control but I am going to stay here tonight and until we know what this is I will put agents outside of your appartment just to make sure." "Booth.." "No Brennan. No deal. That is how we are going to do it." "Fine."

The next day they let the things get checked out and the voice on the tape seems to be the voice of a woman whos husband is in jail for manslaughter. Booth also has Brennan´s appartment checked for prints and finds prints from the woman all over the appartment. Booth arrests the woman and is happy that Brennan can sleep and live a normal life again. While Brennan was eating lunch he put a note on her desk at the Jeffersonian:

_Hey Bones,_

_I know that you are a person who does not really want to live in relationships_

_but just to let you know. There can be people living a normal relationship and that_

_until the end. As you know you are my best friend and we understand each _

_other without a lot of words._

_Well I just wanted to tell you that there is more than friendship on my side. I know_

_that it is not the real way to right this but I know that it be harder on you if I say it_

_straight away to your face. I would be more than happy if there would be more than_

_love on your side too._

_Booth_

When she came back she read the note and smiled. She had feelings for him that went beyond friendship and she was determined to show him. She was just afraid that she might get rejected. But she decided to go by his place after work and talk to him.

When she arrived at his appartment he was a little surprised to see her and asked her to step in. They sat down on his couch each drinking a cup of coffee. Brennan decided to talk to him. "Booth I read your note. I want to be honest to you. I have never trusted an other person as fast as I trusted you, not even Angela. I know that I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship. There is a but. But I am afraid of being rejected and left behind Booth." "Tempe I would never leave you behind on purpose. I would never leave you because I love you. I love you with all my heart and I would do everything to protect you." "I know. I think I love you too Booth." "So are you willing to give us a chance." "Yes. But under certain rules. I want you to accept that I need my space like you need your space." "That is alright. But I have one rule too. I want you to come home after work and do not work after hours at the Jeffersonian. I can agree to that that you take some work home. But not too much Bones. We also have a private life." "That sounds fair." They smile at each other and Booth leans over to her and their lips touch and their kiss is deep.

The next morning when Brennan wakes up Booth is already in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Brennan walks in. "Morning Booth." "Morning Bones." He kisses her temple. "I love you Seeley." "I love you to sweetheart." Brennan was a little surprised to be called that and looked up at Booth who just smiled at her. She smiled back at him and kissed him. They went to work together after breakfast and decided to not tell anyone about their relationship yet. But both Seeley and Temperance were sure that they would tell them soon enough. They just wanted to enjoy their happiness alone for a while just to be sure.


	2. Saying goodbye to mom

March 2006

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan have been dateing for four months by now. In the beginning it was hard for her to accept that there is someone now who is willing to share everything, including her feelings and fears, with her. But after a while she slowly started to accept and appreciate him. It was still hard for her sometimes especially when something was bugging her it was hard for her to talk about it. But with Booth who is a good listener is becomes easier every day. What she does not know yet is that she is going to have a very difficult case comeing up in the next few days.

Two days later they are examining a body which has been at the Jeffersonian since 1998. When Angelas does a reconstrction on the face Brennan totally freaks and runs to her office. When Booth finds out why she freaked like that he calls the prosecuter and tells her that she will not be ablt to testify. He then walks into Brennan´s office. "Honey I am so sorry." "Could you please lock the door and close the blinds?" she asks with a tearing voice. Booth does as she requested. He then walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. She gets up from her desk chair and puts her head against his chest and crys. He wraps her ina hug and leads her to the couch and sits both of them down. Brennan is still clinging to him and is still holding the dolphin belt buckle. "When they left I half expected them to end up dead one day. But it is so hard to really see her lying dead infront of you" says Brennan on the verge of new tears. Booth pulls her even more into him and says. "Sweetheart I know that it is hard. How about I tell the team and then we go home." She nods and says "thank you." He gets up and kisses her temple and then he leaves her office.

Then he assemble the team and says "we just identified Christine Brennan. I am going to take her home and we would asks you to respect her wish to nat be bothered." The team just nods. He goes back to her office and gets his jacket on the way. Then they pack up her things and walk out of her office. Booth has an arm around her she just lets him guide her. Angela walks up to them and gives Brennan a hug ans says "I am so sorry." "Thanks Ange! Take me home Seeley." "We are going home and we do not want to be interrupted." He leads her to the car and they drive to her appartment. Once they arrive her appartment she just sits down on the couch with Seeley and cuddles into him. He just lets her cuddle into him and cry. She will be able to talk about it when she is ready and not before. He knew that she was very careful in showing her feelings. Only Seeley saw her tears. The team was not able to see tears because they had already dried when they left her office.

The next morning Temperance was feeling a little better and while they were eating breakfast Seeley said. "I know where your brother works. He is in DC." "What? Where is he?" "Hw works at the fair." "Okay. I do not want to contact him. I cannot do that Seeley. Not yet." "Honey we have to tell him that he and you can bury your mother." "I know. Can you asks him to by here. I need peace for that." "Sure." Brennan decided to stay home that day and Booth worked on her mothers case. He found out few things he had to tell Brennan.

When he arrived at home it was 6. They still and one and a half hours until her brother would come by. "Honey I have to tell you something about your parents." "What is it?" "Your parents, your brother and you changed your names in 1978. You have names from a dead family. Your parents, you and your brother used to have other names. They were Max Keenan, Ruth Keenan. Your brother was Kyle Kennan and you were Joy Kennan." "Why did they change their names. "They testified against their gang. They and their gang used to rob banks. I am sorry honey." "I know. Why did they leave?" "When we found your family car the sign of your school was scribbeled of. We think that your parents saw someone from the gang they have been running from for 13 years and led them away from your house to not put you and Russ in Danger." She just nodded and Seeley saw that she was on the verge of crying and pulled her into hug. "It is OK honey. I am here. I am going to leave xou on purpose." "I know that now. I trust you. What are we going to do about the funeral?" "I am going to take care of it. Do you want the team to be there?" She shook her head. "I only want you and the priest there. Please." "They will understand." "Thank you." They continued sitting on the couch together until Russ would come by.

At 7:30 Russ came by and Seeley opened the door for him. Whey they entered the appartment and he saw Temperance he wanted to walk towards her and hug her. Seeley asked him to sit and the three of them sat down on the couch. Seeley sat down next to Temperance and was holding her hand rubbing circle with his thumb on her hand. He knew what she had to do now. She looked at Seeley and asked "does he know?" "No." She swallowed and then spoke up and said. "Russ we found mom. Dead. It seems like she was killed in 1993 and was delivered to the Jeffersonian in 1998. She was dumped at a cemetary back in 1993 and was digged up in 1998. We examined her this week." Russ just looked at her and did not really believe it. Temperance was now again on the verge of crying. Seeley put and arm around her and held her hand with his free hand. "It is alright." She shook her hhead and said. "I will be right back." Seeley looked up at her a little worried and aksed "are you goignto be alright?" She shook her head no. Seeley said. "Russ we will be right back." He just nodded while Seeley accompanied Temperance to the bedroom. Inside the bedroom Temperance just held onto Seeley and cried. He pulled her into his chest and let her cry.

After about fifteen minutes she calmed down and said. "Go back I will be out in a minute." "OK." Seeley returnes to the livingroom and sat back down on the couch. Russ looked at him and asked "is she alright?" "As alright as can be. She will be out in a minute." Russ nodded. When Temperance came back out she sat down next to Seeley and laid her head against his chest. He kissed her temple and stroked her back. Russ knew immediately that there was more between the two of them then FBI agent and anthropologist. He was about to speak up when the phone rang. Booth answered it and it was Angela who wanted to speak to Temperance. "Honey it is Angela. She wants to talk to you." She just shook her head and said "Seeley I cannot talk to her now. Not yet. Tell her I will see her tomorrow." "Alright." He told Angela what Temperance has said and ended the conversation.

After Temperance, Seeley and Russ had eaten dinner and were back on the couches Temperance spoke up. "Did you know that we had other names and that our parents were bank robbers. "Booth told me when we first met. He also told me his theory why they left." She looked at Booth questioningly and he said. "The same one I told you." She just nodded. "Why did you leave Russ? What was your excuse?" Russ looked a little shocked and Seeley said "honey." "I want him to answer." "It is alright Booth. I left because you did not speak to me and you did not seem to want me around anymore." "That is not true. I needed you and you just left. All of you left and left me alone. Mom and dad had a reason. They did not want to put us in danger but you. You left because you did not want to take care of me." She sohouted. "Tempe that is not true. You did not want me around." "Stop lying. I accepted that you did not want to take care of me. Now get out." "Honey." "No Seeley get out Russ." Russ left reluctantly and Booth saw him out. Russ said to Booth at the door. "If she changes her mind you know where I am." "Yes."

Booth walked back to the livingroom and sat back down next to Temperance. She just clung to him like a lifeline and was crying uncontrolable. He said "honey how about we get you to bed. We could both use some rest." She just nodded and he carried her to the bedroom. When they were under the convers she spooned into him and he had his arms wrapped around her. She was looking for comfort and he was willing to give it to her.

Three days later Temperance and Seeley where at the Cemetary at her mothers funeral and they had also invited Russ. Seeley had his arm around Temperance and she was leaning into his chest for support. Russ was standing on the other side. After the funeral they went home and just rested and relaxed together on the couch. Seeley hoped that she would get over her mother death and would be able to have a better relationship with her brother again one day


	3. Pregnant

August 2006

Temperance Brennan had a hard time forgiving her brother that he left her after her parents dissapeared. By now the whole team had found out that she and Booth were a couple. She was still not sure if she could forgive her brother or not. She would need time. But right now there was something else that really bothered her. After they had married in June she was more then happy. Last week she found out that she was eight weeks pregnant. But she had not told Booth yet.

She was sitting at her desk in her office in the lab and was looking at the ultrasound picture when Booth came in. "Temperance!" "Seeley. I need to talk to you." "What is it?" She handed him the picture as she went to sit down next to him on the couch. He looked at it and asked. "Are you pregnant?" "Yes. Eight weeks. The baby is due in March." "Oh my God. We are going to have our little family." "Yes we are Seeley." "Have told anyone yet?" "No." "Not even Russ or Angela." "Not even Angela. I do not know if I want to tell Russ yet." "Alright. I love you Temperance." "I love you too Seeley. But I have to tell Cam so she can look for a temporary replacement for me." "Alright let us go."

They walked to Cam´s office and entered it and sat down across from her. "What can I do for the two of you?" "Cam I am eight weeks pregnant." "Does the team know." "No. Not yet. We want to keep it that way for a while." "Alright. Congratulations." "Thanks Cam!" "Thank you!" When they exit the office Temperance cannot hide the smile but she does not want tell anyone yet. Seeley respects that wich as he knows that she likes to keep to herself and he wants to respect that.


	4. Not going to find out

November 2006

Temperance Brennan is five months pregnant with her and Boot´s first child. She had her normal cravings. She craved for chocolate. She always needed it when she was cranky and everyone knew that and chocolate somewhere to lighten her mood. Both she and Seeley were excited about their baby.

They were having discussions whether or not to find out the sex of the baby. Booth wanted to find out but Brennan wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted to wait until the baby is born. Parker wanted o know too. But unfortunately he had to wait just like his father. Temperance did not want to hurt him, but she felt like it was not right to find out.

Booth had decided that he had to respect her wish to not find out the gender. He walked into her office. "Tempe I have to talk to you." She sat down next to her on the couch. "I know that you do not want to know the gender of the baby so I decided to respect your wish." "Why the sudden change in thoughts?" "I want you to be happy." "Thank you." He pulled her into a hug and touched her belly.


	5. Finding out

Janaury 2007

Temperance Brennan is now seven months pregnant. By now she too has decided to find out the gender of the baby. She has told Booth and he was happy about that.

Today they had an appointment with her doctor. Bothe of them were nervous. Whiole they were sitting in the waiting room Booth noticed that she seemed to be in thoguths. "Are you alright sweetheart?" "I just wish mom would be here." "I know that you are sat but you are not alone Temperance. She is watching you." "I know." He took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

When their name was called they followed the nurse to the exam room. A few minutes later the doctor came and checked her out. She then did a sonogram to find out the sex of the baby, The doctor told them that they would have a daughter. She left the couple alone. Seeley sat down on the exam table next to her and wrapped and arm wround her. She had tears in her eyes. "We are going to have a little girl Seeley." "That is right sweetheart we are going to have a daughter." He pulled her to him and kissed her temple happy about the news the doctor have them.


	6. Names

Febuary 2007

She is on maternity leave now. She enjoyed it on one side but she also missed working. She and Booth have finished the nursery and have bougth clothes and other things for the baby. Booth helped Brennan where he could and she was thankful, most of the time, for it. But she still missed working and the Jeffersonian. She loved her job and she missed her colleagues. Seeley Booth has cut his hours as short as he could to be able to stay with her . they both have collected ideas for names. Her names always included her mothers and Angela´s name. but they have not decided that and with that they wanted to wait until their daughter is born.


	7. Christine Angela

March 2007

Temperance Brennan has just given birth to her and Booth´s daughter a few hours ago. Booth was sitting at her bed while she was resting. Their daughter was sleeping in her own little hospital crib. She does not have a name yet. "Seeley!" he got up from his chair when he heard her call his name. he took her hand in his. "I am right here." "We have to decide on a name." "Ok." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I still like Christine Angela, Seely. It honors my mother and Angela who helped my a lot while I was in School and later when I was at the university and she was still in School." "Temperance I know how much yolu loved your mother. You loved your mother very much. You never fergot her no matter how much your mother hurt you. And Angela is your best firend. After your parents left she was there for you. So I agree that we name our daughter Christine Angela Booth." Temperance Brennan had tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. "Thank you Seeley." "You are more then welcome honey." Their daughter Christine Angela was born on March 9th 2007.


	8. Love being a mother

April 2007

Christine Angela Booth is a few weeks old and both Booth and Brennan are happy and can hardly tear their eyes from their new daughter. Brennan is blooming in her new role. Seeley has hardly even seen her so happy during the whole day.

"Honey I am home." "I am in the nursery!" He walked up the stairs and into the nursery where he finds her in the rocking chair with Christine in her arms. She is feeding her. He could see that she is exhausted. But he knws that it is useless while she is feeding.

After putting their daughter to bed they met on the couch. "Temperance how about I do a bath for you so you can relax a little while she is sleeping." "That is a very nice idea but not tonight. I just want ot relax in your arms on the couch Seeley." "Whatever you want to do honey." He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he felt her snuggle into him even more. He knows that she had a hard time expecting that her mother would never meet their daughter. She also had a hard time forgiving Russ that he had left shortly after her parents went missing. He just held her and let her relax into him. "I never thought that I would love being a mother so much Seeley." "I am glad that you love being a mother so much. You are a good mother to Christine. Do not ever doubt that." "I promise you that I will try not to doubt myself so much." "That is all I am asking honey." "OK." She snuggled into him and hid her face in his neck. "I miss you being at home during the day." "I know. You know that I am spending as much time with you and Christine as I can." "I know. I guess I just miss having you around." "But you can still visit me at the office and I will still be at home as much as possible Temperace." "Thank you." "It is alright." He stroked her back knowing that it is one way ot ensure that she gets some sleep in the little time she has until their daughter wakes up.


	9. Back to work

July 2007

Temperance Brennan is a good mother who loved takeing care of their daughter and who was doubting herself lesser now, thanks to Booth and his patience with her. She had started to work again while their daughter was being occupied at the Daycare of the FBI. It gave them the opportunity to work at to know that their daughter is safe.

"Hey Bren!" "Angela!" They hugged. "Where is the little girl?" "At the Daycare." "Right." At the moment Booth walks onto the platform. "Seeley!" "Temperance!" he lightly kissed her cheek. "We have a case." "Alright." He led her of the platform and to her office where she grabs her kit and to the car. "Booth!" "Yeah!" "Seeley what are you hiding?" He leaned her against the car, he knew and saw how her father had reappeared and both og them know that he killed people. "Honey they put out an arrest warrant for your father." "Because of killing the FBI guy and other people?" "Yes. I am sorry sweetheart." He took her hands in his and she tried to turn away. "You do not have to hide your feelings from me honey. It will be alright." He gently turned her back to him and pulled her into a hug knowing that she needs it and that she would not break until they are at home.

When they were at their house in the evening she broke down sobbing in his arms on the couch. It hurt Seeley to see her that broken but he knew that she had to let it all out. After a while he carried the still sobbing Temperance to bed. He placed her under the covers and joined her a minute later. He turned her to him and pulled her into him stroking her back trying to calm her down.


	10. Trying to forgive

September 2007

Temperance Brennan Booth wanted to try and forgive her brother Russ but she had a hard time doing it. "Seeley are you sure that he would accept a new beginning with me and our family?" He took her hands into his and stroked her cheek. "Honey he is your brother. Why would he not give you a second chanve?" "I do not want him to hate me." "Temperance he is your brother. He loves you. He will not hate you." "Are you sure?" "I am sure honey." He could read it in her eyes. She was still insecure and afraid. "Relax. It will be alright." "OK." She leaned into his touch. He pulled her into an embrace which she gladly excepted. He knew that it would be a hard step for her to let her brother back into her life. But he will be at her side if she needs him to be. He would not let her go through it alone. He knows that she might return to her nutshell but he would help her through it and help her back into their life again.

A few days later she and Seeley wanted to meet Russ and his girlfriend Amy at the restaurant the team always goes to. Booth set up the meeting there because he knows that she would be more comfortable in a place she knows. When they get out of the car she hesitates and leans against the car. Seeley sees it and walks around the car to her side. "Tempe?" She looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. "Seeley I cannot do this right now." He closed the gap between them and took her hands into his before cupping her face. "Honey it will be alright. We will go in there together and will see what will happen. Alright?" "It is just to painful to stir up those memories again." He framed her face with his hands and looked right into her eyes. "Temperace you have to face your past, even if it is painful. I promise you I will not leave your side. You will not go through this alone. I will be at your side. She hid her face in his chest and exhaled a deep sigh.

When she pulled back a little later she looked better. He then led her into the restaurant. When they entered the restaurant they already saw them sitting there. They were greeted by the waitress they know well. He put an arm on the small of her back and led her to the table. They greeted Amy and Russ and then joined them. Seeley was still holding onto her hadn trying to comfort her and calm her down.

After they have talked for a while Russ and Amy tried to find out what kind of life they are living. "Do you have any children?" Temperance looks at Seeley unsre. He sees her insecurity and answers for her. "We have a six month old daughter." "What is her name?" Before they can answer that question Temperance has already walked over to Cam and Hodgins who have entered the restaurant. "Cam!" "Dr. Brennan we have three bodies waiting for you." "Alright."

A few minutes later Temperance, Seeley, Russ and Amy walk into the lab. She and Booth walk onto the platform with Russ and Amy following. "Zach please me here." "Hodgins please see if you canfind anything in this dirt or on the bones." She looked around for Seeley and saw him mstanding right behind her. "What?" "I need to have identities soon." "Ange is working on them. I can already tell you that the three are children between 5 and 14 years old." "Oh God!" He could see her reaction and took her hand in his. "It will be alright honey." "I know. We have to find the killer Seeley." "We will. We will honey." She smiled at him weakly.

When they are finished they all walk to her office. Inside the four of them sit down on the couches. "So that is your work?" "Yeah most of it. Seely is an FBI agent and only comeds here to work on cases." "I see." Seely gives his wifes hand an encouraging squeeze.

After Amy and Russ had left Seeley and Temperance were alone again in her office. "it was good to meet with them." "Yeah." "I mean it Seely. It was good." He walked to her and pulled her into a hug. "I am glad it was good." He hoped that it would be good for her to have contact with Russ again.


	11. An Idea

January 2008

Brennan and Booth´s daughter is now ten months old and Temperance Brennan on one side was glad that she was able to sleep during the night but on the other side she was a little sad thawt theikr daughter was growing so fast. She missed her tiny little girl even if she was not that old yet either. She could not believe that she used to say that she did not want children. She could not believe it when she thought back now. She was really thinking about a second baby already. She had not talked to Seely about it yet. She does not know how he will react to her wish.

"Ange!" "brennan!" Angela walked into Brennan´s office. "Angela I have an idea. I do not know how to talk to Seeley about it. "Okay?!" Angela looked a litte anxious. "And that would be?" "Angela I would like to have another child." "Oh my God." "Do me a favour and do not tell Seeley yet." "Do not tell me what?" The two women turned around surprised to see Booth. Angela left them alone. "Booth it is nothing really." He led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"Honey what did you not want me to know?" "I cannot talk to you about that right now Seeley." He knelt down infront of her and covered her folded hands with his. "What is it?" She looked up at him unsure if to tell him or not. She smiled up at him a little shy and he gave her hands a aqueeze. "I know that we have not planned anything like it but I would lite to have another baby Seeley." She looked down at her hands. He liftet her chin. "Temperance I want you to look at me." She looked at him heasitantly. "I love you Temperance and you know that. I would love to have more children with you but I need to be sure that you are ready and up to it." She had not expected that answer. Ouite frankly she did not know what answer she had expected at all. "Seeley are you sure about that? Are you sure you are not saying that so you do not have to hurt me?" "Honey I love you. I love children and I love our daughter and I am not only saying that to hurt you. I would like another child but I do not want you to push yourself." "Thank you." He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss knowing that she always pushes herself when she really wants something. He just hopes that she would not do it this time.


	12. Frustrated

May 2008

Temperance brennan has tried forcefully to get pregnant again but up until mnow she did not get pregnant yet. She was really starting to get frustrated and Seeley knew it. It worried him. He hated to see her pressuring herself that much. He had to try to stop her from presuring herself that much. "Honey I know that it is your biggest wish to get pregant again but you are doing it right now." "Seeley I just need this to happen." He wrapped her into a hug. "I know Temperance. I know. But you have to relax or you will only hurt yourself." "I know Seeley." It sometimes seemed as if she was driven. What both of them did not know yet, was that they are already expecting a second baby.

During the next few days she noticed that she was late and made an appointment with her doctor. She did not tell her husband about it because she did not want to get up his hoped. She was nervous if she would find out that she is pregnant or not. The doctor did an ultrasound and an sonogram and was able to congratulate her to her second pregnancy.

When she got back to the lba Angela told her that Seeley was working on a case. When he got bacl she asked him to come to her office. "What is it honeyß" She closed the door and joined him on the couch. "Seeley I had a doctors appointment this morning." "What happened?" "Nothing bad Seeley. Really. I am about four weeks pregnant. But we need to keep this to us for a while." She leaned forward to give him a kiss which he responded to. He pulled her into him and kised her hair. He is really happy, too.


	13. A boy

September 2008

Temperance is now five months pregnant with her and Seeley´s second child. They are both happy and they were already happy with their 18-month-old daughter Christine. They had decided to find out the gender of the baby. When they left the doctors office they knew that they would be having a boy and Christine would have a brother. They were happy especially Temperance because she now would be able to give Seeley a son. When they were back at home they put their little girl down for her nap and then they sat down on the couch. "We are going to have a son Seeley." "Yes sweetheart we are going to have a little boy." "I cannot wait for him to make his appereance." "He will be here in a few months. I am sorry but you will have to wait a little." "I know. He will be here pretty soon honey." He kissed her lightly and pulled her into him.

When he entered the kitchen the next morning he found her prepareing breakfast. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and their son from behind. "Morning honey!" "Morning Seeley." She turned around to meet his leps for a lovely kiss. They are a happy family and they would have a son soon.


	14. Zachary Jack

January 2009

Under a lot of pain Temperance Brennan has given birth to her second child and first son. He was born on January 12th 2009. his father Seeley Booth has been present during the whole time. It had been an almost unbearable birth causing Booth to fear for her and their sons health. The doctors had wanted to do a cesarian section but she had refused it. But now they were a happy family with their son. His name is Zachary Jack Booth. He is named after his parents colleagues Zach Addy and Jack Hodgins.

"Temperacne I want you to rest and get some sleep." He smoothed her hair out of her face. She took a hold of it. "I admit that I am tired and exhausted but I do not want to sleep yet Seeley. I want to enjoy some more time with you and with Zachary." He looked at her and could see the determination in her tired eyed. "Honey Zachary is asleep. So it would be a good idea if you would get some sleep, too. I will stay here. You will bot be alone." "Alright. I will try to get some sleep." He watched her drift of to sleep and was happy that his sone and his wife were alright.


	15. Chapter 15

April 2009

Christine Angela is clebrating her second birthday and Temperace notices how fast the time goes by. Two years ago she had given birth to their daughter and now she is already celebrating her socnd birthday. Booth is watching her carefully and notices that she has a sort of sad and happy look in her face. He walks up to her. "Honey you look a little sad. What is it?" "Can you imagine that it has been two years ago that I gave birth to Christine?" He looks at their daughter and then looks back at Temperance. "No I can hardly imagine it either. But she is two years old now and she now has a little baby brother who will definitly grow fast, too." "I know."

After the after noon with their team and with friends from the daycare to celebrate Christine´s brithday they are glad when the children are sleeping. Christine was really tired and worked out. Zachary had fallen asleep very easily, too. They were sitting on the couch together just enjoying their time together, as a couple. "She definitly had her fun today." "You could say that honey. She was happy and so were you." "I was happy and I am happy Seeley." "I know." He kissed her hair and pulled her into him even more.


	16. Chapter 16

July 2009

Brennan and Booth and their children were a happyy family and they loved spending time with each other. Christine was a very active little girl who liked to play with everything she could find.

"Seeley!" "Yeah!" She looked at him. "Did you honestly ever expect me to be a mother when you first saw me?"

"Honestly I hoped you would be a mother one day, but you were so determined that you did not want to have children that I truthfully doubted that I would ever see you with a baby of your own."

"That is what I thought. To be honest I never thought that I would be a mother myself."

"Well you are a very caring and good mother Temperance."

"Thank you. I am glad that I am a mother and decided to have children in the end."

"Believe my honey I am happy, too that I was able to change your mind."

He pulled her into his chest kissing her temple knowing that her doubts of having own children were very big in the beginning.


	17. Oktober 2009

Oktober 2009

After a very slow process of discussions and conversations Temperance Brennan has let her brother Russ back into her life. It had been painful and sometimes almost unbearable for Temperance. Seeley was at her side the whole time. He had done everything he could to help her and to make things easier for her.

Buy know she, Booth and their children already got to know Amy´s daughters Emma and Hayley. They were almost like a normal family again. Over the past two years her father had returned, had ended up in jail and had been released. He was also back in his daughter´s life.

Temperance had one of the people back, who she had missed dearly for years, her father Max. He finally got to know his granddaughter Christine and his grandson Zachary.

They were getting together as a family at the Booth house. Booth and Brennan and bought their own house. They were preparing everything for their guests to arrive. It was just the family. They had not invited the team.

When the doorbell rang Seeley answered it and led the five people, Max, Russ, Amy, Emma and Hayley into the living-room where Temperance was sitting with Zachary asleep in her arms. Christine ran to her father when he entered and he picked her up and she snuggled into his chest. He then turned around and looked at his beautiful wife. "Hey guys. He just fell asleep." "Do not worry. I know how it is Temperance" Amy said. Temperance nodded and Booth sat down next to her with Christine on his lap.

Over the next few hours they talked about everything, how Russ and Amy met, about Booth´s life and about his and Brennan´s life. Booth knew that Temperance did not want them to know everything so he was careful about the things he said, always trying to protect his family.

A little while, later she got up and brought Zachary to bed, and then returned to bring Christine to bed, too. While she was gone Max spoke up. "Booth what has she done when we were gone?" He looked at his father-in-law and knew that he wanted to know what happened to his daughter but Seeley also knew that it was Temperance´s decision if she wanted him to know. "You will have to ask her. But I cannot guarantee you that she will tell you."

"That I am going to tell him what?" asked Temperance as she re-entered the living-room. Booth knew better then to lie to his wife. "Your dad asked me to tell him about your life after, he left." She looked at him with shock. He gave her an encouraging smile. "I told him that he had to ask you." She gave him a grateful smile. She sat down next to Seeley again holding his hand. Hayley and Emma were sleeping on a mattress Booth had brought down.

"What happened, Tempe?" she looked at Booth and then back at her father. "A lot of things happened over the past almost 18 years Max. Can you narrow it down?" Max looked at her and knew that it would not be easy to get answers. "What happened until you started to work at the Jeffersonian?" Seeley could feel her tighten her hold on his hand and could feel her tense up. "I do not think that it would productive to talk about that time now." She looked at her father, Russ and Booth. Booth knew that look and knew that it meant she would not talk further.

Russ and Max somehow also gathered that she did not want to talk anymore. They changed the subject and talked about other things until Russ, Amy, Max and the girls left. After they had left Seeley and Temperance retired to their bedroom where she immediately feel asleep. He watched her for a while and knew that her past might come up again in the future. He himself did not much about it either. She would tell him in time.


End file.
